Loyal Lindorm
by co toon's
Summary: Lok is freezing in a cave and has to use a Titan for warmth, but one his temperamental Lindorm would work.


**Here's some cute for you all.** **I hope you like it, and yes, I'm very bored.**

* * *

Lok was separated form his team. He was in a cold cave with no chance of find a way to escape. Lok was freezing and lonely.

"This is stupid..." Lok muttered. "I'm cold, there has to be some way to get some heat."

Lok went over everything thing he learnt over the summer and tried to think of a plan. He die of the cold soon. Powers can help, but he did know any that could help him. His titans? Freelancer wouldn't be of help, his armour was cold. Kipperin wouldn't work. He wasn't warm. Springer was fluffy and warm, but very small. The only Titan that could keep him warm was Lindorm.

Lindorm was fluffy, and large enough to hold someone. He could keep him warm, but he was temperamental. Very temperamental.

There wasn't much choice. He had to do it,.or freeze to death in the cave.

"Lindorm, care to help?" He called.

Lindorm appeared and roared. He looked for his opponent, but when he didn't see one he turned to Lok.

_Why have you called me here, weakling? _he growled.

_I'm lost._

_So? Why use me?_

_I'm freezing._

_Why should that bother me? I don't care if you a little cold!_

_Should of know... oh well, I'll use Springer. He probably better for this._

_How dare you call a weak little Springer better then me! _Lindorm yelled

He charge at Lok nocking him down. Lok use his arms to cover him self. Tears were starting to fall. Lindorm growled and floated closer.

_I should of kept you in your amulet_ Lok said sadly.

Lindorm sniffed Lok, his whiskers ticketing Lok. Lok used his hand to shoo him away.

_Your hands are freezing. _Lindorm said.

_I'm freezing..._

_Why?_

_Have you seen how could the room is? Don't worry, I'll put you back in the amulet._

_Your going to freeze._

_I know. I called you out as your warm, but I can use Springer. Don't worry. _Lok said.

Lindorm nuzzled Lok. Lok blushed and moved away.

_I'm not letting my seeker freeze. _Lindorm said.

He picked up Lok up and nuzzled him. He settled down, sitting on the floor. Lok rested on Lindorm's chest. Lindorm was warm, very warm. Lok was freezing. He skin felt like ice and Lindorm could tell he had a cold.

_Thank you Lindorm. _Lok said

_Your... welcome?_

_Don't sound so surprised._

_It nice to thank people._

_no__ one thanks Titan like me._

_Well__ I do. _Lok said.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Lok slept like a baby, his hair covering his eye. Lindorm used his claw to carefully move the hair out of the way. His hair was soft.

Lindorm pounded about his little seeker. All the other ones he had were hothead that wanted to use Lindorm's power to destroy his enemies. No care for him. Lindorm was jealous of the power bonded Titan or those with loving seeker. Now... he is one with a loving seeker. He was so vulnerable. Trusting and so small!

He had heard Freelancer say how he needed protection form everything, even himself. Lindorm thought it was over exaggerated, but now... Lok did need protection. The fact Lok thought he was a cuddle toy was proof. Yet, could he even help? Lok seemed scared of him. The only one of his seeker that have ever been afraid of him.

Lindorm tightened his grip. He need to prove that he was loyal and caring to his baby seeker and take care of him. Lindorm knew he was the strongest of Lok's titans, so it was his jod to take care of him. They spent an hour like this.

"Lok! Lok where are you?!" A male voice called out.

Lindorm roared to scare them. He didn't like Lok's friends. The Castawills was a brat, the blue haired girl was cold and harsh. The male was cocky to Lindorm. He couldn't see why he was the leader.

Unfortunately for Lindorm, the male found them. He walked slowly into the room.

"Hey, Lindorm... It me, Dante. I'm one of Lok's friends... Your seeker.." He said slowly putting his arms up to show he wasn't a threat.

Lindorm growled at him. This causes Lok to stir. Lindorm quickly moved his view to his seeker. He was doing what he could to comfort him.

Lok started to wake. Dante tried to move closer to them, but Lindorm snapped his jaw at him. Lok woke and stopped Lindorm.

"Wooh! Take it easy! He's my friend!" Lok said.

Dante sighed and smiled. Dante would much prefer not to fight the angry Titan cradling his student.

"Lok, are you okay?" Dante asked, get a growle form the protective Titan.

"Yeah, a bit cold, scratch that, freezing."

"Well let's get you out of here." Dante said.

Lok moved away from Lindorm, but Lindorm stayed close.

"Um, Lok?" Dante said.

"What is it?"

"I think you can put Lindorm back in it Amulet."

"Why?"

"He growled at me when I tried to help, he still is."

"Lindorm, Don't growl at my friend." Lok said.

Lindorm winced. Lok sighed and patted his head. Lindorm sniffed his hand and licked it.

"Dante right, I should put you back into your amulet." Lok sighed.

Lok took out Lindorm amulet and put him back. Lok turned to Dante, and saw Dante smiling.

"What?" Lok asked.

"I see that you have manage to tame Lindorm."

"Not completely. I was freezing and he was the only Titan that could keep me warm."

"I guess it works. Next, we have to make sure he doesn't try to kill us as well."

"Maybe a group hug?"

"I think he bite my head off if I tried."

"He wouldn't."

"If you didn't wake you when you did, I would be a snack and my clothes would become your blanket." Dante said.

Lok laughed and the made their way out of the cold cave into the warm sunlight.


End file.
